Chosen Skill Tree
Normal Effect X Key Enhancement Required Level: 61 SP: 2 Requires: Technique Enhanced Talisman Buff 2, Technique Bloody Wall Control: Press X Info: *'Dawn:' Increases duration and range of glyph. *'Twilight:' Cancel consumes only 2% of your max HP instead of 4%. Technique Back Fall Required Level: 62 SP: 2 Requires: Effect X Key Enhancement Control: Z + X during falling hit Info: Falling from an attack will turn into a quick get up. Cannot be done in fatal. Effect Increase MP Recovery 1 Required level: 63 SP: 2 Requires: Technique Back Fall Description: Increases MP recovery. Special Shard of Spirit / Internal Flame Required level: 66 SP: 2 Requires: Effect Increase MP Recovery 1 Cooldown: 20 Seconds Mana Consumed: 63 (2 MP) Description: *'Dawn: '''Shard of Spirit - Binds all targets within range and shoots several glyphs at them. When enhanced, it disables skills for a duration. *'Twilight: Internal Flame - Spins and unleashes a small wave of dark energy to both sides of Rin. This causes a dark sight debuff similar to Harbinger's Dark Sight Barrage. Effect Critical Enhancement 1 Required Level: 67 SP: 2 Requires: Special Shard of Spirit / Internal Flame Info: Increases critical strike chance. Technique Firm Blow Required Level: 68 SP: 2 Requires: Effect Critical Enhancement 1 Control: Z during Fall Info: Falls forward and turns the fall into a charge attack. Effect Increase MP Recovery 2 Required Level: 71 SP: 2 Requires: Technique Firm Blow Info: Increases MP recovery (more effective than Lv1) Effect Holding MP Upon Start Required level: 72 SP: 2 Requires: Effect Increase MP Recovery 2 Description: Begins the room with 1 MP Bar stored. Choice Dodge Dash Attack 2 Required level: 74 SP: 2 Requires: Effect Holding MP Upon Start Control: During Dash Attack, '''↓ Description: Allows you to evade during a Dash Attack. Effect Critical Enhancement 2 Required level: 75 SP: 2 Requires: Choice Dodge Dash Attack 2 Info: Increases critical strike chance (higher than Lv 1) Skill Heaven's Light / Internal Passion Required Level: 77 SP: 2 Requires: Effect Critical Enhancement 2 Cooldown: 30 seconds Mana Consumed: 96 (3 MP) Info: *'Dawn:' Heaven's Light - Summons about 10 small orbs and sends them downward diagonally. When enhanced, the number of orbs is roughly doubled. *'Twilight:' Internal Passion - Creates an orb that homes in on enemies for 10 seconds and explodes on contact. Transformation Technique Transformation Required Level: 64 SP: 1 Requires: Effect X Key Enhancement Cooldown: 30 seconds Mana Consumed: 63 (2 MP) Info: Transforms into a goddess, damaging all nearby enemies in its wake. In this form, Rin gains Super Armor, increased defense, and altered attacks for 30 seconds. Has a cooldown of 30 seconds after the transformation ends. *'Dawn:' Regular combo becomes a short range burst of energy. Performs a small explosion at the max range of her critical/double combo. Dash becomes teleport. Jump attack becomes air slashes with her wings. *'Twilight:' Regular combo becomes a combo of 2 claw strikes followed by a spike from the ground. Critical and double attack becomes a tackle that sends enemies flying away. Jump attack becomes an X shaped claw attack. Running speed is increased. Technique Retransform Required Level: 64 SP: 1 Requires: Technique Transform Description: Allows you to cancel the transformation at no MP cost. Special Infinite Light / Source of Explosion Required Level: 80 SP: 2 Requires: Technique Transform Cooldown: 30 seconds Mana Consumed: 96 (3 MP) Info: *'Dawn': Eternal Light - Creates energy waves in both directions, hitting enemies multiple times. The wave does not go farther than half a screen. Cancels transformation after use. *'Twilight': Source of Explosion - Creates 2 orbs that draws enemies in before exploding the orbs, sending them flying away and hitting them multiple times. Cancels transformation after use. Effect Transformation Passive Required Level: 69 SP: 1 Requires: Technique Transform Info: *'Left: '''Increases HP regeneration. *'Right:' Every kill recovers HP. Effect Transformation Regular Attack Enhanced 1 Required Level: 73 SP: 1 Requires: Technique Transform Info: *'Left: Combo absorbs HP *'''Right: Combo absorbs MP Technique Swirl Required Level: 78 SP: 1 Requires: Technique Transform Cooldown: 10 seconds Mana Consumed: 29 (1 MP) Info: *'Dawn: '''Creates a magic circle that generates lightning. **'Left:' Adds suction effect. **'Right:' Causes haste. *'Twilight:' Creates a bloody tornado. **'Left:' Adds suction effect. **'Right:' Causes haste. Technique Unfold Required Level: 65 SP: 1 Requires: Technique Transform Cooldown: 10 seconds Mana Consumed: 16 (0.5 MP) Info: Blows enemies away by creating a shockwave around Rin. *'Dawn: ' **'Left:' Enemies are bounced off the edge of the map. **'Right:' Does not knock down and gives delay frames. *'Twilight:' **'Left:' Enemies are bounced off the edge of the map. **'Right: Grants a temporary increased jump height and movement speed for 10 seconds. Effects are similar to Rin 's Talisman Buff 1. Technique Rise Required Level: 70 SP: 1 Requires: Technique Transform Cooldown: 10 seconds Mana Consumed: 16 (0.5 MP) Info: *'Dawn: '''Creates a tornado that juggles enemies. **'Left: Increased duration. **'Right:' Increased range. *'Twilight:' Stomps the ground, creating a shockwave around Rin knocking enemies up. **'Left:' Causes confusion. **'Right: '''Causes curse. Technique Transformed Defense Required Level: 76 SP: 1 Requires: Technique Transform Info: Blocks with X key and causes enemies within melee range to flinch. *'Left:' Increased delay frames from flinch. *'Right:' Flinch damage is equal to the reflected damage. Effect Transformation Passive 2 Required Level: 79 SP: 1 Requires: Technique Transform Info: *'Left: Increases transformation duration by 5 seconds. *'''Right: Increased stats during the transformation. Category:Skill Trees